


It's not an illusion

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Angst, Beta Louis, Bottom Louis, Felines, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Louis gets shot, M/M, Multi, Niall is omega, Top Harry, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loreen is a member in the wolf pack, who are fighting their mortal enemies, the felines. When Liam, the chief of the pack, orders Louis, a beta, to kill Harry Styles, the son of the felines captain, in order to be promoted to an alpha, Loreen is skeptical. And her suspicions grow even more, when Louis can't pull the trigger even though he has the perfect opportunity to kill Harry. So, she follows Louis around, along with her best friend, Niall, and she discovers that Louis has a secret relationship with Harry! And so she is in a huge dilemma, to give them away to Liam, or cover them up, risking her own relationship with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not an illusion

I am finally able to leave from work. I thought those customers would never leave. I get out of the hotel with my backpack on my shoulder. Today the sky is full with clouds and the grey buildings fit perfectly with it. There aren’t many people in the streets.  
I walk the main road when I realize that someone is following me. I quicken my step. Well, at least as much as I can with the stupid high heels I’m wearing. I still wear my uniform-white shirt, black vest and black jeans-and it makes it even harder to move promptly.  
I’m sure it’s them. I can see their reflection at the parked cars by the street and on the window-shops. I can make out the knives in their hands. Shit. I’m screwed…or maybe not. As I walk I see a blonde guy leaning on a wall next to an alley. He’s wearing black clothes. Niall. That means there are more around here. They would never let an omega alone.  
I hike towards his direction and grab him by the arm, pulling him with me in the alley.  
“Loreen, what’s going on?” He asks me confused.  
“Some felines are following me. Keep them away till I change clothes!” as I start opening my backpack and changing shoes and shirt. At the same time three men appear, wearing dark shades of grey.  
“I don’t have any weapons with me!” Niall screams, walking back wards, facing the men. God! Who doesn’t have a weapon with him? I still wonder how he managed to join the team. I quickly throw him my heels and he throws them at the men. I soon join him with my dagger and hang him one as well.  
Soon, the others realize that we’re in danger and come to help us out. When the opponents flee, I’m informed that our leader wants to talk to me, so I return back to the headquarters.

I enter the room where Liam is waiting. He is looking outside the window, but as I step in he faces me. He doesn’t look angry so that’s a good thing.  
“About time.” He tells me and leans on the table in front of me.  
“Three felines followed me from work. Niall helped me to take them down.” I justify my delay. “What did you want to tell me?”  
“I have a work for you tonight. You’ll go with Louis to a mission.” Liam says.  
“What mission?” I ask him. Why would I go to a mission with Louis? And what was that mission?  
“Well, not exactly a mission. You actually don’t have to do anything. Only keep an eye on Louis while he kills the feline.”  
“Can you explain a little more?”  
“Louis will kill the feline to become an alpha.”  
“Wait. You’re telling me that Louis, a beta, will become an alpha just by killing a feline? It took me years to become an alpha!” I raise my voice a bit. Knowing him since we were kids makes me feel very comfortable around him.  
“He wont kill a random feline. He’ll kill their chief’s son.” Liam stands up.  
“So? Becoming an alpha isn’t as easy as that! You have to prove you’re able to become one!” I shout at him again. Seriously, was he joking? How was that even possible to become from a beta an alpha like that?  
“Stop shouting! We’re Black Wolves. We are a union! Killing Harry Styles wont be as easy as you think! You should show support to your companions.”  
“That’s what I’m saying! We’re strong. Becoming alpha like that will make us weak-”  
“Stop! What I said is an order! I expect you to do as you are told!” he says angrily and leaves the room.  
That was the first time he talks to me like that. We’re friends since we were kids. We became members of the Black Wolves together and we both managed to become alphas. But it took us years and hundreds of missions to accomplish that. And Liam also became our leader.  
I admit it. Killing the only son of our enemies’ leader isn’t the simplest thing to do but I don’t think it’s enough to make a beta an alpha. However, I did what I could to change Liam’s mind. Now I have to follow his orders.

Around midnight, me and Niall are waiting for Louis. I asked Niall to come with us, so that he can help us in case we get in trouble with the felines. The city is quite at night. The people here know that it’s dangerous to wander late at night because of us. The Black Wolves and the Felines.  
Soon, we see Louis coming. He’s wearing black jeans and a black hoody like us. His holding his bow on his right arm. When he approaches us he takes off his hood, unveiling his chestnut reddish hair and without even talking we all start climbing the ladder to go to the building’s roof.  
When we reach the top, we run and jump on the roof of the building that’s close. We continue till we reach an old structure. We hide behind the wall that’s on the edge of the roof and only move up our heads so that we can see down, on the road.  
The road is lightened with lamps on each side. That helps us see clearer. There are some felines here and there. They are distanced from each other. Exactly below us is standing Harry Styles. The target. He is wearing black tight jeans and dark grey jacket and shirt. That’s the felines’ outfit. I can see his tattoo low on his neck. All felines have it. It begins from their neck and ends high on their back, between their shoulders. It’s black and a simple sign. We on the other hand, we all have a tattoo on our wrist. It’s black and it’s a round symbol.  
His hands are in his pockets and it looks like he is waiting for someone or something.  
“You should do it soon. It seems that more of them will come shortly.” I whisper at Louis, who looks at me with wide opened eyes. Like he is scared. Nevertheless he quickly gets up and takes an arrow out. He prepares his bow and aims at Harry. He aims at him but doesn’t do anything else. He just looks at him.  
“Hey, don’t worry. Just do it.” Niall says at him.  
“This is your chance to do it. To become an alpha. Do it!” I try to encourage him, but still he doesn’t do anything. Just standing there. Niall is up now too and whispers something to Louis to promote him. I soon get up too. The other felines are closer now.  
“C’mon Louis! Do it! They’re coming closer. Do it before it’s too late!” I tell him again.  
“Yeah! Don’t be scared just do it!” Niall says as he watches the other felines coming close to Harry.  
Louis finally lets the arrow from his fingers and immediately he fall on his back. When I look down on the alley and see Harry standing on his feet with all the other felines alarmed looking at the arrow Louis threw two meters away from where Harry was standing. I quickly look back at Louis who was getting up and grab the arrow from his hands. I turn my gaze to the road and prepare an arrow. When I start to aim, I can’t see Harry anywhere. Neither the other felines.  
“Fuck! They left!” I scream at Louis as I turn to face him. Niall is standing next to him looking confused. “What the hell was that? Are you really so terrible at archery? Or you did it on purpose? Because I can’t explain it in a different way!” I say angrily at him but he doesn’t reply.  
“We should go. They might come to find us.” Niall says when he gets what’s going on and we all leave without talking again.

“Wait. You’re telling me that you didn’t kill him?” Liam asks puzzled.  
“No! It was the perfect chance to kill him but he didn’t. Now the felines will know that Harry is our target.” I once again tell Liam. I came here early in the morning before work so that I can talk to him.  
“Well, I guess-”  
“You’ll rethink about making Louis an alpha.” I interrupt him. I hope that’s what he wanted to say. It’s the most logical think to do.  
“I guess he’ll take care of that mater another time.” Liam says irritated and guides me out of the room.  
“What? You’ll leave him like that?” I protest escaping his grip.  
“Please. I thought you were mature enough to understand some things. Stop questioning my authority now and go to your work.”  
Was he serious? I can stay and say a million things right now but instead I choose to leave. I slam the door behind me. How could he act like that? He can’t leave Louis free to kill Harry whenever he wants. That’s insane!  
And what about Louis? I was thinking about it the whole night. His one of our best archers and yet he missed his target by two meters. Something is wrong. I have to find out what’s going on, but now I must go to work.

I immediately go to find Louis. I just finished from work and I don’t have time to loose. I only change my clothes and shoes. I ask some other black wolves and they tell me that Louis is at the headquarters. They said Liam called him there, so I go there.  
When I arrive, Louis is still in Liam’s office. As soon as he gets out I follow him. He wanders for a while in the alleys. He looks sad and skeptical.  
At some point I realize that we aren’t at safe region anymore. This place is in the felines possession. They don’t come here much because it’s close to our area but still it’s theirs.  
I leave Louis from my sight for a while to go on a building roof. It’s safer there. When I look down at the road I see Louis. It’s starting getting darker but I still tag along with him.  
Suddenly, as he walks he takes a gun out of his pocket but I cant see who he is pointing at. I go near to the edge of the roof I’m at. Well, I didn’t expect that. Louis is pointing with his gun Harry. The young feline isn’t facing Louis, but he looks alarmed.  
“So, are you going to kill me now?” He asks as he turns slowly to face Louis. His voice is deep and calm. It’s like he knew that Louis was the one threading him.  
“No.” Louis says after a deep sigh and puts the gun back in his jacket’s pocket.  
“My father had told me to be careful. He knew that I was your new target. I just didn’t expect you to be the one who would do it.” Harry says and walks closer to Louis. “What happened to the boy I met at the pub that night? Hmm?” He caress Louis’ right cheek with his hand as he talks.  
Louis turns his head and looks down. Harry drops his hand and comes closer to him.  
“He told me that he respects life. That he would never take a life.” Harry almost whispers his words. I can barely hear him. What’s going on here? He knows Louis? And why Louis doesn’t kill him?  
“You don’t understand! I have to do it! I have to prove myself. And talk to me like you don’t kill people! I know very well what you do.” Louis yells at Harry taking some steps behind, increasing the space between them. His voice sounds broken and his eyes look watery.  
“The others kill. I have never done such a thing!” Harry says irritated. Abruptly, a noise sounds from behind the buildings.  
“You must go!” Harry goes closer to Louis once again, grabbing his arms. “If they found, they’ll kill you.” Louis nods and runs away. I leave quickly too.  
Once I’m at safe territory, I realize that I lost Louis. But that’s okay. I already saw enough for today. Looks like I’ll have to follow Louis for a while to find what’s going on in every aspect.

Unfortunately, my plans don’t go as planned. Not only I have to stay more at my job because there’s too much work these days, but also, Liam makes me to do a thousand chores for him. So I don’t really discovered anything about Louis. But what I found that evening is enough. Now I know that Louis had met Harry before and that something is going on.

At Friday, midday, I went to the library. Liam wanted some old books and it took me a while to find them all. As I was looking through a bookshelf I saw some thing between the books that wasn’t really right. I move some books from in front of me and I cant believe what I see.  
Louis’ back is pressed on the bookshelves and Harry is in front of him. Their as close as they can to each other. Harry is caressing Louis’ chin and jaw and Louis’ hands are pressed on his chest. They’re smiling at each other like idiots and whispering things I can’t hear. Thank God. So that’s what happened the time I wasn’t spying on Louis.  
Harry then leans and kisses the other boy’s lips. Louis’ fingers grab Harry by his jacket and he brings him even closer. Is that even possible?  
As things start to get serious I leave. I don’t really want to see one of the Felines, our worst enemy, sticking his tongue in Louis’ mouth. So I guess Louis won’t kill Harry after all. The thought of telling Liam passes my head but I think it’s better not to tell him. At least not yet.  
When I return to the old apartment block next to the headquarters where most of us leave I head to Louis’ room. He usually come home late so I have time to search his flat. I must learn what’s going on. Maybe he joined the felines and now he is spying on us. in any case, I must be very careful. It strictly forbidden to enter anyone’s room without his permission.  
I open carefully the door and enter the apartment. It’s a little messy but mine isn’t better. I go in his bedroom. There’s plenty of light coming from the big windows. I turn and look around when suddenly Niall walks out of the bathroom.  
“Oh, fuck. You scared me!” He shouts when he sees me.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” I ask him immediately.  
“What are YOU doing here?” He asks me but before I can talk I hear steps and the door of the flat opening.  
“Louis!” We both say together. Niall looks around frightened and then he takes my arm and guides me in the closet. We both sit down and close the door quickly.  
Someone enters the room soon. I’m sitting on something weird. I hope it’s not a gun. Abruptly Niall grabs my arm and squeeze it tight. When I look at him I can see him looking openmouthed from the small gap between the wardrobes doors. When I look too, I freeze. Louis is clutched around Harry kissing passionately. His legs are wrapped around Harry’s waist and his arms around his neck. When Harry is close to the bed he puts Louis down and laying on top of him not separating they’re lips.  
I turn and look at Niall. He looks angry and his expression scares me. Now I wish he doesn’t have a gun. He looks like he is about to erupt. His face has become redder than a tomato. When he opens his mouth to say something, I cover without delay his mouth making him shut up. he looks at me with wide eyes pointing at Louis and Harry and I drop my hand.  
When I look again out of the closet I understand why Niall is so shocked. I can see Harry topless undoing Louis’ jeans’ zipper. I turn my gaze again to Niall. I look at him angrily. Not because he doesn’t stop sighing heavily and Louis might hear him but because he’s squeezing my arms and knees very tight.  
I glance at Louis and Harry with the hope that they’ll stop or go somewhere else. I don’t know. This situation is very awkward. Unfortunately, I face Louis sitting on Harry’s lap and Harry holding him and kissing is neck. From their movements I can understand that we wont get out of this in any way.  
I look down to avoid the whole love scene but soon I hear them moaning each others names and gasping heavily. Niall is shaking next to me. I then can hear nothing. I look and see them both laying on the bed. Thank God they’re done. I hope there wont be another round.  
“Lou…” Harry murmurs in Louis’ hair as he gets up and turns to see Louis.  
“Hmm.” Louis speaks softly.  
They don’t say anything else for a while. Just sit there, Louis leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry stroking Louis’ hair.  
“You should go. There will be more wolves later and it wont be safe.” Louis finally breaks the silence.  
“Yeah.” And Harry gets up dressing himself up. Louis wears his pants and gets up too, following Harry to the window. Harry opens it and turns back kissing Louis gently. Then he disappears and Louis goes to the bathroom.  
When I hear the shower, I open the door and we get out. We leave as quite as we can the apartment.  
Niall is freaking out all the way to the our usual watch out.  
“What are we going to do? He is a feline!”  
“Niall, stop it, all right!”  
“Why? Why aren’t you freaking out? Loreen? Please don’t tell me that you…you knew, didn’t you?”  
My heart stops. Niall is looking at me oddly.  
“I am not going to apologize to an omega!”I burst out to him. Niall is taken aback. The blond boy and me are friends and I had never treated him like an omega, like the other alphas and betas did.  
“Don’t tell me you are okay with it.”  
“Of course not. Are you crazy?”  
“So then, why haven’t you tell anything to Liam?”  
“Niall, it’s complicated.”  
“How so?” We are almost to the apartment blog where we have to take the watch from the other two wolves. We are already late, but Niall is not willing to let it go.  
“At first I wasn’t sure about it, I just had my suspicions. I didn’t want to alarm Liam on false ground.”  
“But now we can. We can go together and tell him.”  
“Niall, I don’t think that it is a good idea.”  
“Why not?”  
“Trust me, okay? And in any case, it won’t last long.”  
“Still, if we don’t say anything, Liam will be furious. He will have to punish Louis and us as well.”  
“He won’t”  
“He can’t do else. He has to follow the rules of the pack.”  
Niall is right. But can I really go into Liam’s office and tell on Louis? And why the fuck hadn’t that dickhead ended it. It would had solved all our problems.  
The two wolves on the roof looked at us annoyed as we walked up there. I apologize and take on my place behind the wall, overlooking the road down.  
“Niall, you won’t say anything, would you?”I ask, not meeting his eyes.  
“If you say so.”

Next day, after the hotel, I go for some training. I wear my black pants and I go for a jog around the park. I don’t listen to music while running, because I want to be aware of what is happening around me. If someone is to attack me for example, I have to be on the alert to fight him back.  
Suddenly I hear my name being called. I expect to see Niall, but turns out to be Liam. He is coming with two other men but they leave on his order. Liam approaches smiling. My heart skips. Does he know? Do I have to tell him?  
“Hey, shall we run together?”  
“If you can keep up.”  
“I recall that I was the one overrunning you.”  
“Your memory is false.”  
We run down the block. Fortunately, that meant that we couldn’t talk. Liam grabs my arm to stop me. I stop in with force, ready to complain, but then a thought crosses my mind. What if someone is following us? Liam is without his guards.  
I face him with worry, asking with my eyes if everything is alright.  
“You were right. My memory is false.”  
“Don’t tell me you are tired already.”I say, nudging him a little. It has been years since we were alone, just hanging out.  
“Can we just walk?”  
“Okay, granddad.”  
We walk a little. Liam insist not to talk about work and I am relieved.  
“Do you want an ice cream?” He asks, as we pass over an ice cream shop.  
“Liam, we are suppose to be exercising.”  
“Oh, come on.”He enters the shop and I wait outside. Suddenly, I hear two men talking. Arguing rather. It comes from the alley just next to the shop. I take a pick. Louis and Harry.  
“Harry, what you are asking…”Louis was talking.  
“I know, but we can’t be together if you are a wolf.” Harry said. He was wearing a black shirt with white flowers with just two buttons buttoned.  
“The wolves are my family.”  
“I thought I was your family.”  
“You are. Please don’t make me choose between you and them.”  
“You are going to chose them, aren’t you?”  
“You know I won’t. Harry, they may be my family, but you are my life.”  
Just then Liam comes out. I jump. Fear is overwhelming me, something that hasn’t happen to me in years. He is going to see them. A war is going to start over them.  
I grab the ice cream from his hand and I pull his arm towards the other side of the road.  
“Let’s go. It is late.”  
“I want to go the round of the park first. It is a lovely day, Loreen. Let’s make the best of it. The rest can wait.”  
Liam smiles and walks down the road, to towards the alley. Now the voices of Louis and Harry are louder. He is at the foot of the mouth of the alley, when I grab him and pin him on the wall. The ice creams are pressed on his chest, and on my shirt. From the corner of my eye, I can see that Louis has spotted us and he takes Harry by the hand and disappears. I feel a weight being lifted off me.  
I turn my attention to Liam. He must be pissed. But he is not. He looks down my face. His mouth is centimeters from mine. I hear my pulse drumming in my ears. I feel his breath brushing my lips.  
I pull back.  
“I am sorry. Your shirt is a mess.”I say, focusing on the stain of the ice cream.  
“It’s okay. I had to change any way. What happened?”  
“I thought I showed a feline. I was wrong, chief.” I say and I start walking down the road, stealing a glance into the empty alley.

I am laying on the bed, over thinking the events of the day. What had happened? Was Liam ready to kiss me? Was I ready to kiss him? Had Liam seen Louis?  
Just then I hear a noise at the door. Someone was at the door, trying to get in. I shut my eyes. Is it Liam? Do I want it to be Liam?  
I can feel someone seating on the bed next to me. Someone is shoving me. I open my eyes. Louis. I get up.  
“Loreen.”  
“What do you want Louis?”  
“You know why I am here.”  
“No clue.”I lie. I really don’t want to get into it now.  
“You know about me and …Harry.”  
“I saved your ass. Can’t you just leave it?”  
“This isn’t a light matter.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Loreen, does Liam know?”  
“No, just Niall.”  
Louis’ blue eyes look alarmed.  
“He won’t say a thing.”I assure him.  
“And you?”  
“I didn’t when I should. Now it’s too late.”  
“I am sorry. I didn’t want to drag you into this.”  
“Then terminate it. Now.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You are a wolf. You can and you must.”  
“I can’t” He is about to get up, but I stop him.  
“Louis, you are setting your life in danger. Is it worth risking?”  
“I… I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“You have never loved, Loreen. You have never felt half. Without him I am half a heart, half a man at best, with half an arrow in my chest. I tried to let him go, to get him out of my head, but I am missing a part of me. You will never understand that.”  
That hurt. It really hurt. I could see that what he had with Harry, was something so powerful, that even I could feel it. But it was unfair to rub it on my face.  
“I may not be in love, but I am a wolf and so are you. You chose this. You worked hard for this. And you are blowing all up for the son of our enemy.”  
“Harry is not the enemy.”  
“And we are not ordinary people. We can’t have what other people have.”  
“Haven’t you ever dreamed of an ordinary life? A family? A normal job?”  
“You are in love with him, aren’t you?”  
“No, I am more than in love. I am happy, I finally have something to live for.”  
“Does he feel the same?”  
“Course.”  
“Are you sure? Because if he is not…”  
“He is.”  
“Okay. Then you should take him and leave the city. Leave the country. He can leave in the pretences that his life is in danger. You can follow. No one will know. No one must know. There will be war.”  
“I… I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean you don’t know? Leave or end it.”  
Louis seemed to be near to tears. I saw it, but I kept pushing.  
“Louis, listen to me. You have to be reasonable. If you don’t solve it, we are all dead, do you understand?”  
Louis looked away.  
“I’ll think about it.”  
“No, you have to decide. Do it, or next morning I am going to Liam and telling him everything. Do you understand?”  
“Are you threatening me?”  
“I am just warning you. Get it, beta?”  
“I’ll tell you tomorrow.”  
“Good.”

I explained to Niall what happened last night with Louis. He was pleased.  
“And when is he going to answer you?”  
“Today.” I say, sipping from my coffee. “He has duty with Zayn, and he is going to meet me later.”  
“Does Zayn know?”  
“I don’t think so.” I’m not sure though. Zayn is Louis’ best friend. Wouldn’t have Louis told him about Harry?  
Just then Zayn appears at the door of the office, where me and Niall are sitting, waiting to get the mission of the day.  
“Liam wants you to get him some books from the library.”  
“Again?!” What does he do with them? Eat them?  
“This is the list.” Zayn says and hands me a white paper with a list of book titles. I nod and Zayn leaves.  
“Do you want me to come with you?”Niall offers.  
“No, stay here. I will be back in no time.”I say and Niall looks relieved.  
The street is quite and the weather is almost cloudy and misty, just like it’s usual. I am almost there. I can see the door of the public library, where Liam likes to get his books, when I see Harry Styles, wearing a hood and wrapped in a grey jacket, walking in. My gut tells me that Louis is already there.  
I battle with myself, wherever to get in or not, but eventually, I take a deep breath and get in. I pass the librarian, who looked occupied with his computer game, and go straight to the back, where I know Liam’s books are located. But when I reach the shelf, Harry is already there, leaning on the shelf. I turn to leave, but Louis is on my way, blocking my way. I am trapped.  
“What?” I bust out. So Zayn does know. They have set me up.  
“I arrange it so that we can meet.”Louis said. I slip my hand to my pocket, where my knives are. If they attack me, I have to be ready.  
“We had a meeting later. Why couldn’t you wait?”  
“Harry wanted to be here too.”  
I turn to face Harry. He smiles to me awkwardly. He has an award wining smile. But I must keep it together. I can’t fall for Styles charms, as much as enchanting his green eyes are.  
“I wanted to thank you personally for your help and your understanding.”He says with his rich deep voice.  
“I didn’t do it for you, feline. I am simply helping my fellow wolf. It’s simple coincidence that you happen to be helped as well.” I say to him and I turn back to Louis. It is hard to dislike Harry.  
“We talked about it and we agreed that you are right. We have to leave.”  
“That is great.” I say, forgetting that I suppose to be mad at him.  
“That was the easy part. Now how are we going to escape, though?” Harry asked.  
I take a deep breath. “Like I said to Louis, you can leave town in order to save your life. Louis can follow.”  
“I can arrange to leave and then abandon the car and wait Louis at an arranged spot. But how can Louis leave? What are his reasons?”  
They both look at me with desperation. So, here I am, the one to save them. How had I been mixed up into this? Helping our enemy’s son live his love life.  
“Listen, you can ask Liam for an other task to become an alpha. Ask him to be outside the city. There you can escape easily and meet Harry at the next city. There you can find a car and drive off.”  
“Can you ask him?” Louis says.  
“What? Me?”  
“We know you have done enough though you didn’t have to, but you are Liam’s favorite.”  
“I am not.”  
“Come on, Loreen. He always gives you the best missions, he is never mad at you when you screw up. He trusts you.”  
Just then, someone moves towards our direction. Great. Our book alley was a dead end, and if someone walked in on us, Louis and Harry had nowhere to go and I was busted. Louis knows that too. He slowly takes a look and he turns back to me.  
“It’s Liam.”He whispers. He doesn’t need to say anything else. I know that I have to destruct him, so that Louis and Harry can leave.  
“You own me big time.” I give Louis a squeeze to his hand and I get out of the corridor and straight on Liam. I can feel the tension. Liam is just seconds away from Louis and Harry, only me stopping him. It’s like I can feel the young lovers’ breaths on my neck.  
I force a smile.  
“Hey, chief.” I say, a little too shrill.  
“Loreen. I thought Zayn was here to pick…”  
“I took the list. I know better your taste in books.”  
“Lately you are more and more mysterious.” Liam says and makes a move to pass me by. I stop him by putting my hand flat on his chest.  
“Let’s go out of here.” I say. Liam smiles, but he doesn’t move.  
“We still need the books.” He says. But I am not releasing him. I have to think quick.  
“Where are your guards?” I ask, to buy me some time.  
“Outside.”  
“You shouldn’t leave them like that.”  
“Are you implying that I am not capable of defending myself?” He asks, taking a lock of my hair, that is hanging on my face, and he pushes it back, behind my ear. He blushes my cheek with his hand, as he does and he lets it hold the back of my head a little too long. I knew Liam all my life and I never thought about him like this. Now, I feel the pulse again raising. The tension that had experienced between us the day before is more intense now. Liam gets to move away. And I let him get pass me, still startled from our moment before. Thankfully Liam is more sensible than me. I mean, here I am, helping two out laws. Wait! Harry and Louis! Liam is almost there. Fortunately, he is too busy searching books and Louis and Harry are hiding straight back. My ears are whistling. I grab Liam by the arm and I pull him back, my head trying desperately to find an excuse for my actions. From the corner of my eye I can see the couple moving. Liam’s body is pressed on mine and before I have time to react, or even think, he is kissing me. And, more surprisingly, I am kissing him back. I pull him in the next book corridor, and he follows, pining me against the shelves, his hands moving from my hair, to my back, to my chest, to my hips. For a sudden moment, I open my eyes and I can see Harry and Louis away and then let myself drift away.

“I got a late shift at the hotel and then night watch.” I say.  
“And when are you going to finish?” Liam asks, pouring himself some water.  
“Like you don’t know! You are the one arranging the program.”  
“Am I? Then maybe I can arrange it so that you will have enough free time for your boyfriend.” He says and he kisses my neck. We are at his place. After the library, Liam cast away his guards and we ran to his apartment in the rain, to end up on his coach making out.  
“Liam, this is not changing anything at the gang.” I say, pulling away. He nods.  
“I know that it’s not ideal and I can’t ask you to…”  
“Stop.”I say, putting my fingers on his mouth. “I don’t care about that. I just wanted to make sure that we can keep business away from pleasure.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Liam smiles, and I give him a hug.  
“So, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He asks, his breath among my hair.  
“After my gang tasks, in the afternoon?”  
“Okay.”  
I release him and start putting on my shoes. They are muddy. I don’t know why, but that reminded me of Louis. Now that he has seen me with Liam, he will not let it pass easily. So I had to at least be in good terms with him and ask Liam about Louis’ mission.  
“So, what is happening with Louis?”  
“What?”  
“Louis, he was to become an alpha, wasn’t he?”  
“Oh, well, he has a mission to accomplish right now. It is a difficult one, but I am sure he will succeed.”  
“Louis has a mission?” What the fuck? Why haven’t he said anything? What is going on?  
“Yeah, a high level one.”  
“Really? I didn’t know about that.”  
“It’s too risky to make it public. Sorry, baby cake, but I can’t reveal anything. It’s top secret.” Liam says and kisses me. I kiss him back, but my mind is still fractioning on the new information. Louis is undercover? Someone has some explaining to do.  
I leave Liam’s place and I walk to my apartment, change into my hotel outfit and run to work. Niall passes by to get a fill in, and after telling him everything that has happened, he remains silence. It’s so good to have someone to talk to. I couldn’t have done it if I couldn’t get it out of me.  
“Loreen, something is really wrong.”Niall finally concludes. “Stay away from it.”  
“But I am already to deep into this. Louis and Harry are depending on me.”  
“What about Liam?”  
“He will understand.”  
“You are putting the feline over Liam?”  
“I don’t.”  
“He is your boyfriend.”  
“For an afternoon.”  
“He is a feline.”  
“Look, I know. But I can’t go back now. I have to get to the bottom of this. Today I have the night watch. I will ask for Louis to be my partner.”  
“What about me?”  
“You are sick.”  
“Am I?”  
“Yes, Niall, you are.”

I am at the top floor of the office apartment that we rent, in order to keep a good view over the feline officers. It is dark, but I have to keep the lights off so that I can see better outside. The door opens and Louis gets in.  
“I don’t understand why…” Louis starts, but I cut him off.  
“We need to talk.”  
“You brought me here to talk?”  
“You didn’t seem to mind when you had me brought to the library.”  
“I am busy.”  
“So I’ve heard.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Your mission.”  
“So Liam now tells you everything. I see.”  
“No he doesn’t. And keep him out of it. Listen beta, if you want my help, then you have to tell me everything. Get it?”  
I can see Louis’ anger rising. That doesn’t stop me though. I am not afraid of him.  
“Stay out of it, okay?”  
“Hey, I am not the one trying to escape with the feline.”  
Louis pushes a desk with energy energy that it was landed five meters away. He courses and passes a hand over his hair to smooth them down. He seems really nervous.  
“Louis, what’s going on?” I say, in an attempt to calm him down. I needed to get him into good terms.  
“Loreen, stay out of it.” He says, still tensed.  
“Stop saying that! I am already too deep into this. Just tell me. I wont say anything to anyone.”I beaded. Louis wasn’t impressed.  
“I am out of here.” He is about to leave, when I grab him from the arm. Louis is irritated.  
“Let go of me.” He snaps and pulls away. I hold my grip firmly.  
“Louis, I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice. You are a beta and as your superior I demand you to tell me.” I order him.  
Louis is taken aback.  
“Besides, how bad it will be? I already know about you and Harry.”  
“Stay out of it.” He repeats and leaves.

Next morning, I take a coffee and head to work. During those long hours behind the desk I was thinking whatever I should tell Liam about the young couple. After it, I go to the headcounters. Zayn is outside with Liam’s two guards.  
“Liam is busy.” Zayn says, forming a barrier with his body between me and the door of Liam’s office door. I give him a firm look and Zayn takes a step back. I sneer and get in.  
Liam is there with Louis, to my surprise. They are arguing. For all I was able to hear, before they both fell silence, is that Liam is really angry over Louis about Harry. So Liam finally knows.  
When Liam sees me, the anger disappears from his eyes, and it is replaced with a warm look. Louis is not meeting my eyes.  
“Is it a bad time?”I ask, with a tone that suggested that I wasn’t really going to leave.  
“No, we are done.”Liam says, but Louis doesn’t move, even though it is clear that he was just dismissed.  
“We are not done, Sir. This is important.” Louis insists.  
Liam looks at me and then back at Louis. He seems uncomfortable, something that I have never seen Liam look like.  
“Later then.” He concludes.  
“We can talk in front of Loreen. She knows.” Louis busts out. What the hell? Why is he giving me away? Great. And here I was, ready to stuck my neck out for him. The coward.  
“What do you mean? Why wasn’t I informed?”  
“Liam, I thought it was for the best not to inform you. I guess it was a false judgment, but it was my call.”I say. If Liam had to know, then he had to know the truth, not what Louis was going to serve him.  
“How much does she knows?”Liam asks Louis, surprisingly calm. What is going on?  
“She knows that Harry and me are a couple. She suggested that we need to leave. Her plan is actually really good.”  
“Gee, Louis, thanks.” Liam turns and looks at me. So much for keeping business away from pleasure. My first thoughts is to keep Niall out of it. This was my mess and I had to take responsibility. Niall had to be protected.  
“So, she doesn’t know about your mission.”  
“She is inquiring to know. She will blow everything up. We need to tell her.”  
“Tell me what? Liam, what’s going on?”  
Liam sits on the sofa of his office. Louis leans on the wall opposed to him. I stay where I am.  
“Well?!”  
“Louis’ mission is to make Harry Styles fall in love with him and take him captive.”Liam says calmly.  
I turn to Louis. “What?”  
“It’s the truth. I am undercover.”  
“Why haven’t you said anything?”  
“I couldn’t set the mission in danger. And then, your plan was good. If Harry left the city, it would have been easier to take him down.”  
“Okay.”I say, trying to calm myself down. So all this was a wolf plan. Louis hasn’t fallen in love with the feline. He was just doing his job. Everything is normal. Yet, I have the feeling of disappointment hunting me. “So, I can stay out of it.”  
“Well, now Harry knows about you. You have to keep your position till the end.” Louis says. I face Liam. He nods in agreement.  
“Liam?”  
“Louis is right. We must not raise any more suspicions.”  
“So what am I to do now?”I ask, taking on my business face. This is a mission and I should be glad to participate in this kind of high level of mission. But something was telling me that all that was wrong. Harry is the son of out enemy. But we played with his feelings. We made him believe that Louis loved him. All in order to take him down, torture him and eventually kill him.  
“Come with me to the library. I am meeting Harry there today. Tell him that everything has been arranged and that we should leave town tomorrow.”  
“That’s it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. I think that that settled things.”Liam says and Louis leaves.  
“So, that’s was the interested for.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“The interest in Louis.”  
Liam is still sitting on the sofa, but he isn’t making eye contact with me. He didn’t even try to and so I don’t force him. I know what he is going to say. What he is feeling. Betrayed, angry, turned. No words can fix it, but at least can give him an explanation on my part. I, at least, have the right to.  
“Liam I did what I thought it was the best. I know that it is against the rules of the wolves to help a feline. Put I couldn’t bring myself to tell you when I had just some suspicions, and then it was too late to report them in the first place.”  
“You knew the consequences of your actions.” Liam says after a while of silence.  
“I am aware of the laws of our gang and I am ready to face the punishment that it is applied in these situations.”  
Liam seems to considerate. The punishment varies from getting publicly humiliated to be tortured or even killed. As brave as I thought myself to be, I could help but feel frightened by that prospect.  
“You have to get through trial.” He says and raises his head, meeting my gaze. His eyes are full of feelings, anger, hurt and fear. Fear for me, or maybe his position at the gang. He worked so hard to become and alpha leader. And now, my actions can ruin it for him. Non of which wouldn’t have mattered one day ago.  
I straighten my back and return his gaze with a cold, emotionless stare, the one I used to give to my superiors when I had to report back to them or receive a task.  
“Liam, if you are worried about us, don’t be. We just kissed, is not like we are a couple or something. Business separated from pleasure, remember. I’ll take the trial. And you will sit us a chairman and be as you would have been for any other fellow wolf.”  
I can see sock and bitterness before he hides it behind his professional mask. I swallow hard. This was so hurtful, saying these things to him. I wanted to run over to the sofa, burry my face in his chest and tell him that I meant nothing of it and that I loved him. I probably have been in love with him for a long time, but I hadn’t came to the conclusion till now. And now, it is too late. So I say nothing, but excuse myself and leave, before he says anything else. Before I have to face him again.

 

(I look at Liam. I had to talk to him about my intensions to help an outlaw escape, even though he turned out to be anything but an outlaw.  
I take a deep breath and sit next to him. Liam is not just my boyfriend. He is my boss too. That made it all the more difficult.  
“Liam, listen. After the library, I think I have to stay away from missions. Take on more watches.” Liam looks amused.  
“What for?”  
“I didn’t know that Louis was undercover. And yet, I wanted to help him and Styles. I was about to. And I withheld important information from you. I understand that you are obligated to punish me.”  
Liam smiles, and takes a lock of my hair between his fingers. “You are really pretty when you get worked up. I always loved that about you. I remember at the training when I was battling with you, your hair will get a mess and you will have this look in your eyes.”  
“Liam, I am serious! This is not about you and me, it’s about the wolves. You can’t overlook what I have done, because we kissed.”  
“I know. But I also know you really well. I know that you know that you were wrong, and that is the first step to your punishment. Now, if you want extra shifts, you can have them, if that makes you feel better.”  
“I betrayed my family and you.”  
For a moment Liam seemed to consider it.  
“I should be mad at you, shouldn’t I?”He concludes.  
“Or something.”  
Liam smiles. “Maybe it’s because I am in love with you.”  
A smile grows on my face, without being able to control it. “You what?”  
Liam leans forward and kisses. He pulls apart just enough to look at me in the eyes.  
“Liam, I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”I say, brushing his cheek with my thumb.  
“You don’t.”  
“Liam, I l…”  
Just then someone knocks at the door. I pull away quickly.  
“Come in.”Liam says, and I get up. One of his guards get in. I leave them, when they start talking about business. )

Outside Louis is waiting for me. We walk together to the library in silence. Thankfully, we don’t run into Niall. I couldn’t lie to him, and I had to.  
We get into the library. “Ready?” Louis asks, as we walk through the corridors. I nod.  
Harry is waiting for us at the back. He lights up when he sees Louis. The latter smiles at him and gives him a kiss. I look away. The kiss is passionate, and Louis lingers a little. What is happening to me? Why is all this making me sad? Why I feel sorry about Harry?  
Finally they break off. “Louis.” Harry whispers and Louis rubs his hand on Harry’s cheek. I cough to make them notice my existence. The quicker we are through with this, the better.  
“Hey, Loreen. You look nice.” Harry says. I can help it but look at my outfit. I am wearing the usual wolf uniform. Why is he making it so difficult?  
“Thanks.” I say.  
“So, you and Liam, huh?”  
“Drop it, okay? I am here to tell you that I have good news.”  
“She made it. Tomorrow, I am going outside the town for a mission.” Louis states. Harry’s eyes are filed with happiness. He hugs Louis.  
“Loreen, how can we thank you?” He says, when he releases Louis.  
“Get out of my life and I will be happy.” I response.  
“Come on. You don’t have to play it hard with us. I know that you are a romantic.”  
“I will pretend that that was a complement and I will not bruise your pretty face.” I snap. Louis is giving me warning looks. I have to pull it together. Being all edgy will make Harry edgy.  
“So, all you have to do is take a car and get out of the town too.” Louis continues.  
“I’ll tell father.”  
“You have to make it happen, Harry. It will be your only chance.” I say.  
“Okay.”  
“Good.” I say and I leave before my eyes betray me and I start crying. Watching Harry and Louis being all happy and in love, when I know that we are playing him, it was unfair. It was something I didn’t expect of myself. Me feeling bad for a feline. I should get over it. I should keep it together. I must forget about it.  
This day really will never end. After Liam’s office and Louis and Harry, I had the afternoon watch, before being forced to do some beta training. After that I go to my house, and I crash on the bed, making sure to set the alarm at 7.00 am, as my trial is taking place then. If I wasn’t so exhausted, I would have been freaking out over it all night.  
After the trial, Niall runs up to me and hugs me.  
“So, what happened in there?” ha asks, his eyes full of concern. The trial is among the alphas, and no beta or omega is allowed to participate, or even watch. So Niall had been waiting outside for me.  
“Since I wasn’t involved from the beginning, they thought that the death and torture penalty were too much.”  
“And what about your position?”  
“I am officially a beta again and have to serve the night watch for a year or so.”  
“Fuck! And Liam did nothing?”  
“No, and he shouldn’t have to.”  
“What do you mean? You are his alpha.”  
“No, I am nothing like that. Me and Liam had a weak moment, but that is over.”  
“Loreen, what are you talking about?”  
“Niall, please, I have more important things to consider, like trying to become an alpha again. No romance for me.” I snap and Niall stops talking and we go to the cafeteria. There we meet Louis, sitting alone with a coffee in front of him. Me and Niall approach him.  
“Louis, what are you doing here alone?”  
“I just returned from the operation. It’s over.”  
I look at Niall, who looks confused.  
“Where is he?” I ask, ignoring Niall’s anxious looks.  
“He’s here. At the basements.”  
A sad look passes over Louis’ eyes for a moment as he says it, but it quickly transforms into the all familiar look of seriousness and emotionless. The one I displayed on Liam.  
“So, when are you going to be promoted?” I ask, before Niall jumps in. He is as red as a beetroot, but he had to get used to the fact that he didn’t know everything. He was just an omega after all.  
Louis seems to get brought back to reality. “I haven’t thought about it to be honest. I guess as soon as Liam is through with Harry.”  
“So, are you going to participate to his interrogation?” I press him. I have to know if Louis is really just playing with Harry, or if he is in love with him and all these things leave him torn. Louis looked buffed, but he recovered it quickly.  
“No. Why?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it will help break him, considering your story with him and your betrayal. He will be crashed and you being there will make him speak easier.”  
“Talking like a true alpha. No emotion, just gain.”  
Something in his words, his attack on me, hurt. Is it because it reminded me that I am not an alpha any more?  
“Oh, by the way, I am a beta now, just so you know.”  
Louis is puzzled. “Why? What happened? Wait, don’t tell me that you have been judged because of your role in it? It’s not right. I’ll talk to Liam and the others, I…”  
“I appreciate it Louis,” I cut him, “but it was the right thing to do. I acted against my family and I had to face the consequences.”  
“But you actually helped.”  
“And that’s why I am not dead now.”  
“Loreen, I am truly sorry.” His blue eyes are sincere. He is truly sorry.  
“It’s fine, Louis. Just remember it when you are the alpha and you are commending me.”  
“Would do.” He smiles that mischievous smile that makes him almost hot. Almost.  
After Louis, Niall and I walk to work, me explaining to him everything that had happened. Niall is very sympathetic over it.  
“If I knew it…”  
“I couldn’t tell you. And you should not say anything to anyone about your involvement.”  
“Why not?”  
“Niall, be serious. You are an omega, and you will not receive the same treatment as me. You will be kicked out, if that.”  
“You can’t take it all on you.”  
“Niall, I love you and you know that. I won’t see you get hurt. Especially now that I need you. Not everyone will continue to be friends with me, you know, after all these. So you can see that it’s a win win situation.”  
Niall squeezes my arm in gratitude, as we arrive to the hotel.

Harry screams in pain. His chocolate brown locks stick on his sweaty forehead, as he breaths heavily. He spits blood. There are some nasty scratches and wounds up and down his arms and all over his face as well. However, his green beautiful eyes are not giving away. He raises his head and faces his torturer with determination and hatred.  
It has been four days since we had captured Harry, and he still hasn’t talked. That pisses me off. If he had talked, or his dad had agreed to our demands, we would have been done with it. But Harry is unbreakable, and Styles is not dwelling.  
Harry fires a course to his torturer and he receives a slap in return that pushes off the chair that he is wrapped on. Harry fells on the floor in an awkward position and the man brings him up and sets him on the iron chair again.  
Me, Zayn and Liam are watching through the one sided glass. I am not supposed to be here, but Zayn is now my partner and he has to follow Liam everywhere, so I have to follow him as well. Something is telling me that Liam arranged it so that he can have me close, but his position towards me is cold and emotionless. If that makes it easier, I wouldn’t know, because it hurts as it is. But a beta can’t complain, nor show any emotion towards it’s superiors.  
“He will not talk. He is well trained. Our only hope is his dad.” Liam finally bursts out. Till now, no one has said anything, minus Harry’s screams.  
“We can increase the pain levels, master.” Zayn subjects, but we all know that it won’t work. Harry is the son of the chief, which means that he learned how to survive the tortures. Nothing will break him. Nothing expect Louis. No one has mentioned it yet, and I hadn’t said anything, but all these was leading to nowhere. Styles will have already mourn for his son as he is dead. For our society, he is.  
“Master, if I may.” I say, taking a deep breath. Liam shots me a look. I can see some pain, because of the name “Master”, but he drops his gaze and turns his face towards the interrogation room again.  
“Go on.”  
“Harry was truly in love with Louis. His betrayal coasted him a lot. I think, I believe that the only hope we have to take something from him is Louis.”  
Zayn now shots me looks of anger. I am putting his friend in the middle of the fire, and we both know that he won’t like it.  
“Louis…maybe you are right. We have to try at least. Zayn bring Louis.” Liam says and Zayn nods in agreement and leaves, even though he is not at all happy. We spend some time in silence, till Zayn comes back with Louis. Louis has the look of blankness again on his face.  
“Sir, you asked for me.”  
“Louis, it’s has been subjected to me that you might help us with our prisoner. Now, I know that as an alpha you have many obligations, but I will see your schedule clear for a month if you manage to break him.”  
Louis avoids looking through the glass, but I can sense his uneasiness and his body tensing with every scream from Harry. But his mask is flawless.  
“When do you want me to start?”  
“Right now will be nice.”  
Louis nods and he walks towards the door. But he stands before opening it and turns back.  
“May Loreen come with me?”  
“What?” Liam says exactly what we all wanted to say.  
“Harry knows her and I will need a back up in there. Confuse him.”  
“Sir, I don’t think that it will be a good idea. I will only bring anger out of him. Louis should go alone.”  
Liam seems to consider it. But I know that he agrees with me.  
“She will come, if you don’t succeed, I promise you that.” Liam finally says and Louis leaves without an other word. Then he appeared on the other side of the glass. He walks in slowly. The man who tortures Harry leaves in silence.  
Harry is not facing him. Probably he doesn’t know that he is in there at all. Louis swallows, he leans over and he lifts Harry’s head up so that his eyes will meet his. Harry seems to try to recognize who was his torturer this time, but as soon as he understands who he is facing, he starts a delirium, moving violently back and forth, screaming, not in pain, but in anger. Louis lets it go on for time, till he pins him on the chair with his arms. If Harry wasn’t so exhausted, Louis would have never succeeded.  
“Get off me, snake! I don’t want to see you! I don’t want to hear you! I don’t want to be near you! You lied to me, bastard. And I believed you! You pathetic bastard! I let you touch me! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!” Harry yells, his eyes fill with tears. Louis doesn’t respond. He just keeps looking at him, his hold firm over him.  
“You won’t learn anything for me. I might as well die.”  
“Harry.” Louis whispers. His voice brings chills all over Harry’s body. He can’t help it.  
“Harry, my love.”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“And how am I suppose to call you?”  
“I really believed that you were different from them, for all of us. I was wrong. You people only care for money and gain. Nothing else matters.”  
“That’s not true.” We can hardly hear Louis saying it, but I know that he meant it.  
“Really? Then why I am here? Just kill me already, cause you are not going to learn anything from me, as I said.” Harry’s eyes are filled with hatred, something that clearly makes Louis uncomfortable. The truth is that Harry talked to Louis more than he had done over all his imprisoned days, and yet it wasn’t enough.  
“He needs someone who he will think that he can trust. Someone who had helped him before.” Liam says and turns to me.  
“Sir, I can’t. I am just a beta. We are not efficient for interrogation.”  
“Don’t bullshit me, Loreen. You are an alpha, and if he says to you about their operations, you will become an alpha again. Was I clear?” I turn to Zayn for support. He is a beta, he can point out that I am not supposed to do such things. But as much as I want to, Liam is right. And he is the chief. Zayn could never define him. Plus the idea of my promotion is tempting.  
“All right.” I say and Zayn goes into the interrogation room to fetch Louis. Me and Liam are left alone again.  
“You know it is the only way. You have to make him trust you. Not that it doesn’t come natural to you.”  
“What does come natural to me?”  
“Making people trust you.” There it is. I have been waiting for Liam to confront me about our relationship and me backing off for days. But till now, he pretended to be busy and all business.  
“That is not true and you know it.”  
“I thought I did, but it turns out that I don’t really know you.”  
“I haven’t changed.”  
“Yes, that’s true. You always are loyal to the gang, and that’s what promoted you to alpha post so soon. But I had no idea that you were so alpha.”  
What is it with me and the alpha title that is referred like a course these days? I am ready to fight back, when Zayn and Louis come in.  
“Louis, thank you for your effort, we might be needing you again, so stay put. Loreen, go in there when Harry seems ready. Zayn will cover for your duties with Niall.” Liam says and leaves the room. Zayn follows him.  
“Thanks for that.” Louis snaps, when we are left alone.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Making me look bad to the chief. I thought that you didn’t blame me for your punishment.”  
“I don’t, and I didn’t try to make you look bad. Louis, he is not talking and you were our only hope.”  
“Turns out, I am not.”  
“Louis, be honest with me. Are you truly in love with Harry?”  
“What are you talking about? Are you mad?”  
“All the evidence point to that.”  
“And you are so good in recognizing the truth from a wolf operation. Don’t make a fool of yourself as you did before.”  
“If you weren’t in love with him, you would have jumped into the opportunity of breaking him. No, you would have begged to do it yourself. Every wolf would have. But here you are hiding from the basement and bitching about me making you meet Harry.”  
“That’s enough. As your superior, I will not have it any more.”  
“You won’t be my superior for long.” I bust out and leave the room. I go to an other room, where two guards are guarding the door. They leave as they see me approaching, one of them opening the door for me, the other handing me a basket. I take it and go in. The room is ill lighten and smells awful. Blood is spread everywhere. If it is Harry’s blood, he won’t last long.  
I set the basket on the floor next to him and kneel before him. He looks at me with dizzy eyes. I force a sympathetic smile, open the basket and retrieve a bottle of water.  
“What have we done to you?” I say, as I push back the wet hair and force the bottle to his mouth. To my surprise, he accepts it. He drinks some drops and painfully swallows it before moving away from it.  
“Are you here to mock or glare over your victory?” He says, almost whispering.  
“Harry, I had no idea. I know that you can’t believe me, but I was in the black. Louis was undercover and no one knew about it. If that means anything to you now, I would like to apologize. My actions lead to your capture and I am sincerely sorry for it.”  
I have been training for a long time in interrogation. Learning how to lie up front, keep my distance, be believable. But those words weren’t forced out of me. I truly wanted to apologize to Harry. I truly wanted him to forgive me.  
Harry licked his dry lips. There was blood all over his face. I take out a cloth from the basket and I spill some water on it from the bottle before cleaning his wounds with it. He makes a sign of pain, but he doesn’t resist.  
“So, you are telling me that you are not here to confuse me and interrogate me?”  
“I can’t interrogate anyone.”  
“Why not?”  
“I am a beta now.”  
Harry forces his eyes to look at me. I hold his gaze, then take a syringe of liquid pain killers and I inject it to him. Harry makes a face, but he keeps still. That surprises me. Why is he not acting on me? Is he ready to talk?  
“So why are you here then?”  
“Help you if I can? This will make you feel better. I brought some food too. Had they been giving you anything?”  
Harry’s eyes tell me no. I remind myself that I must not feel bad. I must not. His gang has done worse on us. If I was in his position, he wouldn’t have helped me. He would have let me die.  
“Thank you.” Harry whispered and smiled.  
“Harry, it’s all I can do.”  
“I will not ask you to help me escape. I know that there is no hope for me any more.”  
“Don’t say that. Your father will not let you get killed.”’  
“You don’t know him. He has already declared me dead. He won’t help.”  
“You can give them what you want and they will let you live.”  
“Live for what? The love of my life betrayed me, my family is gone and no one wants me. Not any more.”  
“You can leave and start over. I can ask you for a deal. Like the one they make in the movies.”  
“Loreen, you are either playing me or you are too naïve.”  
“Harry, it’s your only chance. What do you have to loose?”  
Harry fells in silence. I finish cleaning him and then I bandage some of his wounds. Before I leave, I turn again to him.  
“Harry, think about it. I can help you, only if you want to help yourself.”  
Outside Louis is waiting for me. I give the basket to the guard, that now is filled with cloths of blood.  
“He won’t do it.” Louis says, as we walk down the corridor.  
“How do you know?” I ask, irritated by him. What was his problem now?  
“I kind of know him quite well.”  
“He is a broken man. He has no hope. Now I gave him something to believe in.”  
“You think that I destroyed him?”  
“Don’t think so highly of yourself. The gang destroyed him.”  
We are now outside Liam’s office. I knock and wait for him to call me in. I have to report to him about Harry. Louis grabs me by the arm before I reach to open the door. I turn and face him so fast that he almost fell back.  
“He hates me, doesn’t he?” His eyes are bleeding. He may not admit it even to himself, but Louis is in love with Harry. However that doesn’t change anything. Harry and Louis can never be together. Not any more. Louis’ only chance is to convince Harry to take my offer, set him somewhere safe and forget about him. Concentrate on his job. That’s what I do.  
“What do you care?” I snap at him, my eyes saying that this is for your own good.

Niall is over the moon, when he hears about the everything that has happened.  
“Loreen, you will be an alpha again!”  
“Let’s hope so.” I say, trying to pull away from his stiff embrace. Niall releases me giggling.  
“So, how was work?” I ask, trying to change the subject.  
“Great. Zayn is so interesting. I wonder why we never hang out with him.”  
“Probably because he is besties with Louis.”  
“Oh, right. And we hate him now, right?”  
“We don’t hate him. We just don’t really like him.” I say, as an omega gets in and informs me that Harry is ready. I asked them to inform me when the torturer will be through for the day, so that I can take him to his cell.  
I fare well Niall and I get in the interrogation room. Despite the fact that I had cleaned him just six hours ago, Harry is again full of blood.  
“Fuck, you look a mess!” Harry smiles at my comment. “Let’s take you to your room.”  
“My room.” Harry whispers with the irony.  
When we arrive, I make an effort to clean him again and I help him have some soup. Then he lays on the small bed on the floor and I give him some more medicines. Harry looks better already.  
“Aren’t they going to notice that you are helping me?” He asks.  
“I used some favors that I had and they turn a blind eye on it. But I won’t be able to help you for long. They will transfer you somewhere else, I heard Louis telling to some alphas.”  
“Louis is an alpha?”  
“Yes, he has been promoted. You know…”  
Harry nods with sadness. I almost regret telling him.  
“Harry, he is moving on. You should to.”  
“Easier said then done.”  
“Believe me I know. But you have to think of yourself for once. Louis does.”  
“I am not like him.”  
“I figured.”  
“I loved that he was so different from me, from everyone else. I guess I was wrong.”  
“You saw his real self, but away from the team. The wolves are different. Everyone is different here.”  
“Like you.”  
“Like me.”  
Harry smiles. A sincere smile. His eyes have some warmth in them, something that I have seen before, back then, when he was looking at Louis and Louis was looking back at him.  
“Harry, please, please, take the offer. Save yourself.”  
“You think I should?”  
“Yes!”  
“I will be betraying my family.”  
“You have no family. Not any more.”  
Harry fell silence and I leave him to rest, confident that I had gone through to him.  
In the night, I can’t sleep. On one hand, I don’t have work tomorrow, because Liam arranged it so that I will be in handy all day long. Apparently my connection with Harry interested the wolf board so much that they agreed that if I make Harry cooperate, they are going to forget everything that had happen before. However, that meant that I had to lie more to Harry, even though I could help him at the same time.  
Next day, I stay in the waiting room for a couple of hours, till a beta comes in and tells me that Liam is waiting for me at the interrogation room. Apparently Harry is willing to talk today. But he wants me in there too. As I take the lift to go downstairs, I get stuck with Niall and Zayn, who are in it too.  
“Hey, have you heard?” Niall asks, all happy and cheerful.  
“Yeah. That was quick, wasn’t it?” I say, laying at the back.  
“Maybe he had enough.” Zayn comments. It is apparent that he isn’t my biggest fan, however he is really chatty and relaxed with Niall. Niall has the way to make everyone feel better and like him. That’s why he is our best omega.  
We arrive at the basement, and I meet Liam outside the interrogation room. He looks anxious.  
“Ready?” He asks and before I answer, I get in. The interrogation room has transformed into a small office, with a desk and three chairs, the one already occupied by Harry.  
The curly haired boy greets me with a sad smile and I return it. Liam sits down opposite to him and I follow.  
“We are happy that you decided to co operate with us.” Liam begins.  
“I have a few demands before I start talking.”  
“Demands?”  
“I am betraying my family. It’s the least you can do.”  
Liam seems to consider it. I give an approval look to Harry, who looks happy that I am on board with his decision.  
“All right. Let’s hear it first.”  
“I need a new identity, a safe house and means to start over again.”  
“Money?”  
“Insurance and a new life. I think that’s fair.” I say. Liam shots me an angry look, but I ignore him.  
“Okay. We can do that. So, that’s settled then. Can we talk now?”  
“No. I have one other request.”  
“The last one I hope.”  
“I want Louis out of the wolves.”  
“What?” Liam controls his amusement, but I can’t really hide my surprise. Harry can demand anything that he wants. We are desperate, even though Liam is trying to hide it. We are willing to offer him anything, and he is throwing that away for a stupid revenge? Fair enough Louis will be loosing everything, but why did Harry care?  
“Only then I will talk.”  
“Fine. He is out.” Liam says. Just then the door is thrown open and Louis bursts in.  
“What the hell?” He shouts, as two guards are trying to grab him. Liam is on his feet. Harry is smiling, the smile of victory.  
“Louis, get out. Now.”  
“Liam, you can’t do this. You can’t…”  
“Everything for the wolves. Louis as an alpha, you must understand.” Liam is calm, however the all fuss around him.  
“I know that he is important, but not this!” Louis now looks at Harry, his eyes bleeding for mercy. Harry tears his gaze away from him. He will crack. And he mustn’t.  
“Louis, we have already agreed. Just take it as a true wolf.” I say. Harry’s eyes are thanking me. Louis’ are ready to kill me.  
“Take him out of here.” Liam orders the guards and the two wolves take Louis by the arms.  
“Harry, please, don’t do this.” Louis says, but he is dragged out. When the door closes, Liam sits down again, and he nods me to do so myself.  
“Sorry about that. Where were we?” Liam gave Harry a moment to relax and then Harry starts telling us all he knows about his dad’s operations. When he is done, two wolves come in and take Harry up to his new room, that is bigger and better. I am ready to follow him, but I spot Louis at the end of the corridor. I know I should mind my own business, but I can’t help it.  
As I approach, Louis gets up to confront me.  
“You! Why haven’t you said something?”  
“Louis, calm down. This isn’t the time or the place.”  
“Did you get what you wanted? Get your precious position back?”  
“That’s not fair. I wasn’t the one asking to ditch you, it was your ex lover, remember?”  
“Stop it! Can’t you see that I am ruined?”  
“Are you upset because you are forced out of the family, or because you just realized that you will never see him again.”  
Louis’ hand fly to slap me, but I grab it before he hits me.  
“Don’t worry about your wolf position. You will lay low for a couple of moths and then come back. Harry will never know, because he will disappear from our lives for good.”  
But Louis does not relax. He is as tense as ever. But I have no time for his love story. I am getting my life back.  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to tend your mess.”  
I find Harry having taken a bath and wearing new clothes. He looks fresh and better, even though his wounds look bright pink and nasty.  
“Hey, that wasn’t that bad, was it?”  
“I just want all this to be over.”  
“The worse is over. From now on, everything will get better and better.”  
“Hope so. You think….”  
“What?”  
“You think, um…”  
I know what he is trying to say. He wants to ask about Louis.  
“You did the right thing. Take care of yourself, remember?”  
“Yeah, you are right. So, I will start over now. Will I have a new name?”  
“Probably.” I sit on the bed.  
“Can I choose it?” Harry comes and seats next to me. Poor guy. At least, he is getting away from all this.  
“Maybe. Have you got anything in mind?”  
“I always fancied Dave.”  
“Seriously?” I can’t help laughing, and Harry starts laughing too. I haven’t seen his laugh before.  
“Okay. I guess Dave will do. Have you studied anything?”  
“I studied law.”  
“Okay, then you can be a lawyer or something.”  
“I can, I suppose.”  
“Well, you see, problem solved.”  
Harry smiles and we talk for a while, before I leave him to rest.  
For the next two days, I am visiting Harry more often. Actually, we really hit it off. I don’t know if he is forced to like me because he has no one, or he actually likes me. But I do like him, he is smart and a little sad and melancholic, but full of life and passion at the same time.  
“Will you visit me when I settle down?” He asks one day, while we are playing cards.  
“Harry, you know I won’t. For your safety it will be necessary for only a few people to know where you are.”  
“But you can be one of them. You are an alpha again, aren’t you?”  
“Well, yeah, but it will be too risky to visit you. It will definitely raise suspicions. You have to understand.”  
“Sure, but I was hoping that I will have some friends at least.”  
“I am so sorry. It is a difficult situation and it is definitely not fair for you to go through all this.”  
Harry gives me a melancholically smile and I excuse myself to use the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, I can hear people talking from outside. Is Harry talking to himself? No one is to come in when I am with Harry. So, why the fuss?  
I quietly come out of the bathroom and slip behind the wall, so that I can see the rest of the room without being seen. Harry is there, looking really upset. And there is Louis.  
“I really don’t care.” Harry is shouting, on the edge of tears. “You destroyed my life, why can’t I ruin yours?”  
“You have already ruined mine. You think I am okay? You think I don’t stay up at night, thinking about you? You think I don’t die inside watching you suffer? For the first time in my life, I don’t know what I want. No, I know what I want. I want you, but I can’t have you, can I?” Louis almost whispers the last words. Harry now is crying quietly. I can’t see Louis’ face, but I bet that he is not fine at all.  
I feel like an intruder, eavesdropping like that, but I can’t help it. If Harry hasn’t told him that I was there, then why should I feel bad about it. Yet, and even though I didn’t really like Louis for the past week, I start feeling sorry for him. So, he is in love with Harry, and Harry hates him. Well, it was his choice. He could have run away with him, but he decided to give him away. Not that I am the right person to judge. I pushed away Liam, because I thought I was protecting him by doing so.  
Harry steps back, when Louis attempts to reach him. He is not sure whether to trust him or not.  
Just then, a strong noise comes from downstairs. Footsteps and gunshots are everywhere. I jump out of my hiding place, grab Harry and give him a gun, that I take of my belt. I always carry two, just in case. Louis looks confused, for me being there and the fuss as well. I have no time for two broken men looking at me for instructions. We have to get ready.  
I open the door slightly and look outside. I can see two felines shooting a guard. I aim and kill them, before tossing Harry and Louis outside.  
“Louis, lead us to Liam’s office! Harry, stay with us. We will help you.”  
I hope that Harry doesn’t realize that his kin has come for him and turn on us. If he is smart, he won’t go with the ones, who, when they learn that he gave them away, want to kill him.  
Fortunately, Louis follows my orders, and we disappear in the corridor. Soon, we are at Liam’s office, which is occupied with felines. My heart sinks. Where is Liam? Has he been taken?  
I almost run into the office, but I restrain myself at the last minute. I have to be smart. If Liam is taken, someone has to stay free in order to save him. I push the two men back.  
“We have to get to the back door and get a car.”  
“What about Liam?” Louis asks.  
“We have to save Harry first.”  
We are hiding behind a door. It won’t be easy to reach the hidden getaway, but it is our only chance.  
“We won’t make it.” Louis states. I can see the fear in his eyes. Now it’s not the time for loosing our courage.  
“Yes, we can. And we will. We are going to find a car, get out of town and you two can disappear. Like the original plan. Then I will find Liam and save him. Okay? Are you with me?”  
Harry and Louis nod, a little skeptically, but that’s enough. We walk for a few corridors, me hitting some felines that spotted us.  
Finally, and after some serious heartbreak, we reach the outside door and we get out. Louis runs over a yellow Hammer and I jump into the driver’s seat, trying to get it to start. I finally manage to start the engine and I drive it out of the alley at the back of our head courters, when Harry gives out a cry.  
“What? Have you been hit?” I ask, panicked.  
“No, not me. Louis!”  
I steal a glance at the mirror. Louis has an agonizing look on his face and he holds his stomach, that oozes with blood.  
“We need to get him to a hospital!” Harry screams.  
“We can’t. They’ll know that he is a wolf and arrest him.”  
“We can’t leave him like that!”  
“Let me think!” I scream at him and look back to the road. We are moving in high speed, hoping that no feline is following us. Plus, there is a chance that the police will pick us up as well. But Louis looks paler and paler as the time passes by. He needs hospital and quickly.  
“Don’t worry about me. Just save yourselves.” Louis whispers.  
“Don’t say that. We are going to save you. Just hung in there.” Harry says, crying.  
“Fuck it. Let’s do this.” I exclaim and turn over and head towards the hospital. We arrive in no time and I park the car at the back.  
“Won’t they caught us?” Harry asks, but I ignore him, ordering him to get Louis. We get into the hospital from the back door and I find an office with the sign of pathologist at the door and I open the door. A doctor and a nurse are there. They look surprise at first and then irritated for my invasion. But before the start ordering me to get out, I take my gun out and point it at them.  
“I need you to treat this man. He has been shot.” I say and nod at Harry to bring Louis in.  
“Fix him up and we will be out of here. But if you resist, I will shoot you and you know that I am not kidding.”  
The two of them help Harry put Louis on the bed and start treating him, giving me some warning glances. I ignore them. The quicker they finish, the quicker we will be on the road again.  
As they are wrapping Louis up, I disable the phone and the computer. Then I ask the two medical men to give me their phones and pages and I take them with me, as me, Harry and a moaning Louis lock them in the office and get back to the car.  
“Okay, we are off.” I say, but just then, two police cars appear and block us the way. Four police officers jump out of the vehicles and point their guns at us. Harry is panicking at the back, and I make some crazy maneuvers in order to have us escape, but it’s in no use. Three more police cars appear and we are trapped.  
“Harry, do you have any feline mark on you?” I ask quickly, as I turn off the Hammer.  
“No. My dad didn’t…”  
“Good, then you were our hostage, do you understand? You don’t know us. And as far as you know, we are two strangers with guns. No wolves, no gangs, understand?”  
Harry has no time to respond. Some police officers are knocking at the windows with their guns.  
“What about Louis?”  
“He’ll be fine.”  
“But…’  
“He was the one who betrayed you, remember?”  
“But he came back for me. He loves me.”  
“And he will be happy if you are safe. This is the best thing you can do for him.” I snap and get out with my hands behind my head.

After our arrest, I don’t know what happened to Harry and Louis. I am put in a cell with other female wolves and felines. The two gangs stay to their part of the cell, without talking. I tried to talk to a guard to find out about Harry and Louis, but it was a dead end.  
Two days in prison and finally the guards relish the wolf members. Outside, two vans are waiting for us. I am about to get into one of them, when I spot Zayn waving at me from a car at the other side of the road. I run to him.  
“Have you got any news from Louis?” I ask as soon as I reach him. Just then Niall jumps out of the car and hugs me really tight.  
“Niall, stop it.” I squeak and the blond guy relishes me. He has bandages all over his arms and around his head. Zayn has some wounds too.  
“You are alive. We thought you were dead.” He says and smiles. I smile back and we get into the car.  
“What happened?” I ask, as I am getting comfortable at the back seat.  
“We were with Liam at his office, giving him the account of our watch, when we hear the gunshots.”  
“What happened to Liam?” Apart from Louis and Harry, I was driven crazy by worrying about Liam and what might have happened to him.  
“We managed to get out before they catch us. He was hit, but he is fine now. When he got back to his feet, he arranged so that you all will be free.” Zayn explained.  
“And Louis?”  
“He was taken to prison hospital. But now he is at the hospital with Liam.”  
“Wait! You said that Liam is fine!”  
“I said that he managed to help you. He is still at the hospital though. And that’s where we are heading. He wants to see you.”  
The drive from the prison to the hospital was the longest drive I have ever had. When we arrived, I follow Zayn to Liam’s room. There are guards at the door, and at an other door as well, which must be Louis’ room.  
I get into Liam’s room alone. The two guards close the door behind me. I approach the bed. Liam is sleeping, or I hope he does. He has a nasty bruise that covers pretty much all his face, and he must have some more wounds too that are covered by the blankets.  
The sight of him being like that scares me more than anything I have ever been through. If anything has happened to Liam, I am not sure if I can handle it.  
I take gently his hand in mine. It’s bigger than mine, and much more rough. The memory of him touching me all healthy and happy on his sofa, brings chills all over my body.  
I am trying to push back some tears, when Liam opens his eyes and smiles.  
“Don’t tell me that you were about to cry.”  
“Oh, Liam!” I lean down and hug him, hoping against all hopes that he want push me away. But he embraces me as well. A warmness flows all over my body.  
“I thought you didn’t care for me any more. If I knew that you will get so soft only when I am at the hospital bed, I would have…”  
I push back, as much as to cup his face with my hands. I let the tears flow down my face now freely. His eyes are piercing mine, uncertain, confused, afraid.  
“Liam, I do care. I love you.”  
“But back then…”  
“I know. I said what I said because I was afraid that you would have to choose between me and your leadership.”  
“That’s stupid.” Liam says and smiles. His hands are stroking my back.  
“Is it?”  
“And now?”  
“This overshadows it.”  
“Good. Because I love you too.” Liam reaches over and with his hand behind my head, he pulls me closer and we kiss.

I stay with Liam until Zayn comes in followed by the doctor. I promise Liam to come again when the doctor finishes and I go out and wait outside in the corridor. Zayn comes out and stands with me.  
“You want to see Louis?”  
“All right.”  
We knock at the door and get in. Louis is alone in the room watching TV. He looks bored.  
“Hey. How is your wound?” I ask, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Better.” Louis responds, turning the volume down.  
“Have you any news from Harry?”  
Louis eyes narrow. “No.”  
“What happened to him?”  
“He acted like you advised him and then I was taken, so I don’t know what really happened.”  
“I hope that he didn’t end up with the felines.”  
“I hope so too.”  
We talk a little more, but it is clear that Louis is depressed.  
For the next few days, he gets more and more depressed. I tried to find what happened to Harry but I can’t find him. He has disappeared.  
Liam is healthier now and he can leave the hospital. He is arranging his last minute papers with the doctor and I wait outside, looking at Louis skipping channels nervously from the small window at the door.  
Liam comes from behind me and wraps his big arms around my shoulders, resting his chin next to my neck.  
“Ready?”  
“I am just looking at Louis. He loves Harry, you know. And he doesn’t know what happened to him. He might as well be dead.”  
“I had some people collect information about him, but he is not with the felines, not somewhere in the city.”  
“So he left?”  
“It seems so.” Liam kisses my neck and leaves. I stay for a few minutes, staring at Louis, before I follow him. As I am about to leave, I turn around and see Harry walking down the corridor. I turn to the guard at Louis’ door.  
“Liam just texted me. He needs you downstairs. I will stay here until you’re back.”  
The guard, a beta, nods and leaves before Harry reaches us.  
“Hey.” Harry says and I hug him. He hugs me back.  
“I thought we had get ridden of you.”  
“It’s not that easy.” We pull back and Harry looks through the window at Louis and smiles.  
“He is waiting for you.” I say. Harry forces his gaze back on me.  
“Do you think that he is well enough to travel?”  
“Travel? What do you have in mind?”  
“Following your plan? I got out of the city when the police let me go. I found a place somewhere and I have a car. Do you think that Louis will want to run away with me?”  
“Of course he will!”  
“Will we make it though?”  
“I think so. I can buy you some time.”  
“Can you?”  
“Of course! I am the leader’s girlfriend after all.”  
“Well, that’s convenient.”  
Harry gives me a last hug and goes in. The look on Louis’ face when he sees Harry is the one of pure happiness. I cant see Harry’s face, but it can’t be far from that. When they start kissing, I leave, walking down the corridor, all the while thinking how much time will Liam be mad at me for helping Harry and Louis leave. I bet not long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it
> 
> Think of the boys as really bad ass


End file.
